Run from the Dark
by JJBluebell
Summary: a eighteen year old girl and her Parents are on the ship! how will she servive? what is she hidding? why is she so angry? but mostly why are Riddick and Johns both fasinated with her? will become and M! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR UPDATES!
1. The Crash

I stand in bathroom at the docking station for the ship to New Mecca, I cant help this feeling running down my spine, a tingling. My guts way of telling me to run, but I cant, I cant leave him. I look in the mirror after splashing my face, I cant help but admire my growth into womanhood, eighteen, nineteen in a few months, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm only 5"2, with an hour glass figure, My skin is stained ivory, my eyes a doe ice blue, rimmed with a blood red around the icy colour, my lips a rose petal pink. My teeth and fangs pearly white, my fangs are where any humans would be, except their longer slightly, and much sharper, and also for the ones behind them and the smaller set on my bottom teeth. My hair is a dark brown, the curls falling down my back into white, its natural in my race for the hair to turn white at the tips, my mothers is the same, except her hair is blond. We are from Illyria, in the dark sector. Not many enter, and few leave. I'm wearing a thin white, long sleeved jumper under my green t-shirt, with a picture of a teddy bear holding a bloodied knife and a cookie jar in the corner, a small saying in the centre "touch my cookies, feel my blade!", with a pair of black glitter jeans and green converse, a dog collar bracelet on my right hand and a silver, diamond and ruby crown ring on my left hand, index finger.

I walk back into the docking gate and grown in annoyance as I hear a loud, feminine voice shout "Alessa!" I turn to find a skinny, blue eyes, pail blond woman, in a skin tight black dress, she's beautiful, but sluty, a tanned man, well built, with brown eyes, brown hair and a five o'clock shadow in a blue dress shirt, black pants and blazer. I smile angrily "what do you want Halley?" she folds her arms in annoyance "why must you call me that? I'm you mother to you know! Anyway we came over to tell you that there's going to be a convict on our flight, can you believe it?" " I just shrug and look to the man beside her "Dad?" knowing he's just as annoyed with her moves next to me and whispers "don't kill you mother!" I smile and look up at him with a fake pout, he just laughs and outs an arm around me as Halley jibbers on.

I sit next to my dad, knees pulled up, my head on his shoulder while Halley flirts with some guy, he looks rich "why did you marry her again?" he smiles and answers "she's good for appearances, my clients like her and my favourite, you piglet!" I scrunch my nose and hit him in the arm "stop calling me that!" he just laughs and pulls me into a hug "never piglet!" I cant help but smile at the childish nickname. No matter how old I get, I guess I'll always be his little girl.

As we board the ship I bump into a kid "sorry" he just smiles up at me "its cool" I smile as he walks over to his camber. Dad helps me into mine, kissing me on the forehead, "night piglet" I smile "night Daddy." Halley just climes into hers. I strap in, the crew checking them, its them I notice him, a muscled bold man chained up, that must be the convict. As I stare at him, I can feel his eyes on me, despite the blindfold. He's the last thing I see as the gas of the chamber puts me to sleep.

When I wake its to find myself trapped in my container, I cant help but panic, feeling a pain shoot through my arm "DADDY! HELP ME! I'M IN HERE! DADDY!" suddenly the containers moved around and I quickly undo my straps as a hansom man with blue eyes yanks open the door "you alright?" he asks lifting me up "yeah." but I don't look at him now as I scan the room looking for my parents. I see Halley and run to her "Halley! Where's dad?" she has a cut on her forehead and some scraps "I don't know" she jus sits there as I look around, then spot the shinny shoes he was wearing, laying at the side of a rebound convict. I run over and pull away the rubble, seeing others gather round to help. When he's freed I can see he's bleeding heavily from a few deep cuts, I lay half on his chest as he smiles weekly "there's my girl." I cry, clutching his shirt "Dad, you bleeding, tell me what to do!" he shakes his head "nothing you can do piglet. I've lost to much blood." I shake my head franticly "NO! Daddy you cant leave me!" he smiles and cups my cheek "you've always been the craziest, strongest, most amazing girl. You've grown up, don't need me anymore." I gasp in sobs "I do need you, you're my daddy and I need you! You cant leave me with her! You cant leave me alone!" he wipes at my tears "You did good Alessa. I'm so happy that I got to be your dad. I love you piglet!" as he says goodbye I sob "I love you to daddy!" he smiles weekly, but the his head falls, his smile gone and I cry. Its all I can do. I cry.

I take a seat outside, I need a moment, but Halley chooses to sit next to me "its ok. We'll find someone else." I look at her with such hatred "we all knew you didn't love him, but could you at least pretend to have a fucking heart!" she nods shamefully "I'm sorry sugar. I know you got attached to him, but we need to move on, survive. I only do what I do for us." I glare at her and stand "No! you do wants good for you! You always have! Your not a mother, your just a gold digging whore who only thinks about how she can use people to get what she wants! The only good thing you ever did for me was marry Luke." she stands as everyone looks at us because of my outburst "sweetie your just angry." I shrug off her arm "damn right I am,…I wish it was you, not them, just you! I fucking hate you and I always have!" I storm off, back inside to my dad.

I walk in seeing that convict guy pulling unchained, he looks at me and I look past him, to my dad "he wasn't my father, biologically. My mother, 'the slut' married him for his money. He could have sent me away, been horrible to me, but he wasn't. he was the best dad in the world and he didn't have to be." I look up at him, he seems confused "I don't care, who you are or what you've done, I don't care, but if you hurt the kids, I'll kill you." he seems shocked as I take a step past him "now run, before they realize." I sit with my dad and unbutton the top of his shirt pulling out his chain, finding a unique fang amulet pendant with a Tibetan silver hook, which has a small red Coral bead at the top. I take it off him and clip it around my neck "I got you daddy, I got you." I kiss his head and stand heading out of the ship again.

When I get outside there's the kid I bumped into when we boarded, he smiles and nods "hey,… sorry about,…I'm jack!" he tries to make be feel more comfortable "Alessa. Who you with?" he shrugs and says "just me mostly. I take it you don't like your mom?" I laugh and answer "ya think?" we laugh as the cop guy runs out, guess they realized the convicts gone. When he comes back we go through the guy Paris's stuff, he's got some cool weapons. I pick up some sort of tribal blade and slip it into my belt, while Halley flirts with the armed cop, winking at jack and handing him a matching one, he smirks at me and takes it.

When we get outside I clime up and stand with the hansom blue eyed copper "I never thanked you for getting me out of that chamber, thanks. And I'm sorry Halley drooling all over you, dads only been dead less than a day and the bitch's looking for a new meal ticket." he smiles "don't mention it and don't worry about it. I like my girls with a bit more class. What's your name?" I look up and him and offer my hand "Alessa Milligan" he takes my hand "William Johns, call me Johns." I pretend to think and then say "nar, I don't think so Will." he chuckles lightly and then eyeballs me "I like you Alessa" as the others notice the three suns we clime down, Will taking my hand as we go, then letting go as we reach the others. Their going to look for water, the same direction as Riddick went.

When everyone starts on their jobs I help Zeke move my dads body on the dragging thing. It hurts, god it hurts. He's the only person in the world I had who ever loved me, and know he's gone. Jack makes me feel better about it though, I cant help but laugh when he scares the shit out of Paris. Then went he meets me on the ground he pulls me aside, looking awkward and nervous "Alessa I like you, you seem cool and I really need a favour, but I need you to promise me you can keep a secret." I look at him and nod "sure" as we walk inside "when you boarded the ship you new you'd be on here for a while, did you pack any tampons?" I look at him totally confused, but before I can say anything he pulls up his shirt, showing me his, her, bound breasts "I don't want anyone to know! I cant find the tampons I had, do you…" I nod and walk over to where my cubical was, ripping open the side locker and pulling out the tampons I had inside, handing them to Jack "I wont tell, bitches honour!" she smiles and takes the gift "thanks" I stay look out as she does what she got'a do. Fuck knows where Halley got to, but I don't care right know. Something's wrong, I can feel it my spines giving me those shivers again, my fangs twitching forward in defence. Something coming!


	2. Somthing's Here

**_thanx for all the reviews! please give more for updates thanx_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

I sit out by the ship, eating the red lickerish whip what was in my storage cupboard. I gave half to Jack, who went to help Shazza with some repairs or something. I see Paris run down from his watching post, not that he was doing much watching, and walk over to the others. I can feel her standing behind me, nervous "what is it Halley?" I hear her take in a frightened sigh "what are you going to do? I know you only stuck around and kept low this long because of Luke. So what happens now?" I look over to her, her blood rings in her eyes shaking, her top fangs digging into her bottom lip, all telling me how scared she is. I give a toothy grin and answer "wouldn't you like to know." I turn back to the sand "but one things for certain, I want rid of you, for good." she takes a breath and mutters "Baby…" but her plea is interrupted by two gunshots. Halley jumps at the shots, as do I, I look over in worry, ready to fight, but seeing that Jack's ok I remain seated. But as every, Halley included gather around the dead guy I look up at see Riddick, sitting in Paris's seat, he see's me and smiles, tilting his head and raising the alcohol bottle as a silent hello. I cant help my grin at the sly man and tilt my head up to him then continue on with my candy.

When I hear the screaming and gunshots, I stand and run with Shazza, when we see the convict, she immediately assumes, but I see past the coincidence, the scene is bloody, covered by the mess, but the convict and his shiv are clean. He's innocent, of this crime at least. I stand, waiting as Shazza runs after him, but when I see Will, and Shazza, start to beat the man I run over "Will stop! don't!" I put a hand a his chest, pushing him back from Riddick while Fry tries to control the enraged brunette. He looks at me stern and look back just the same as Shazza knocks the blinded man out "Please Will!" his eyes soften at my words and he nods lightly. throwing the heavy set man over his shoulder some how as we get back to she ship.

When Riddick's chained up again we start talking about leaving him here, most are for that option, but then I speak "he's clean!" they each look at me in confusion "there was a lot of blood in that hole, Riddick was clean! No fucking way he could have done it! And then there's the bodies, all of them, my dad included!" Shazza stand angrily and yells "and what would you know? Your just a child!" I growl at her, but before I can say a word, the blond, sitting in the corner with her heels in hand says "no she's not, she never really was. My girl knows what she's talking about, she's smart, observant, gets it from her pop's." she says with a hint of pride and resentment. I look her dead in the eyes "lucky for you, uh?" she has the decency to look down in shame and fear, they don't know why, but I do, so does she. As the debate carries on I look to Jack and nod for her to follow. She stands and follows me silently. I smile to the youngest of the three boys as we walk out, he smiles back as I pat him on the head playfully. I can feel Will, John's, eyes on my the whole time.

When we get inside the ship, hearing Fry talk to Riddick. When he comes into the light Jack asks about his eyes, she's excited about the facts of them, how she could get them. As Riddick explains he smiles at us, my arm around the kids neck as Fry shouts "Leave!" and I look at her, a look that would scare Satan himself, so I've been told "you don't talk to him like that! Ever!" my fangs showing, seeming harsh as I snarl, the blood rings in my eyes expanding, pulsing. She takes a step back and I can see Riddick smile at my protectiveness of the child. I feel a small hand on mine, the one around her shoulders "Alessa, it's cool." I look into her eyes and take a breath to calm down. Then back at Fry, I look her, then Riddick, up and down "lets get out of her Jack" throwing a sinister smirk to Riddick as we leave.

We walk with the others to the hole, Fry's going in. I have to say if something is down there I wouldn't mind it making her a happy meal. When Jack volunteers to go down I smack her on the head, not hard or anything, making her cap fall off, as she picks it up and walks back over she's about to ask why I hit her, but one look tells it all, 'don't be stupid and stay close!' my face screams. She nods and walks closely behind as Will walks beside me "you like the kid." he states and the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile "I'm a bitch, I know that, hell I even embrace it! But kids, what can I say, the little shits worm their way in. I cant help it." he smiles with a small laugh as our eyes meet. This man is a lot like Riddick, the hunter streak in their eyes are the same. Just like mine, guess that's why I ant picked sides yet, apart from the kids of course.

We watch as Fry is lowered into the hole, crawling. The silence is deafening, but its jack who hears the cries for help first. Imam and Will quickly dig a hole into one of the spikes the cries are coming from quickly pulling her out and away from the darkness. As she starts telling us how there is definitely something down there, how it almost got her, the rope starts to pull her back into the spike, but I quickly throw and slice the rope with the tribal blade I have, thankful that I sharpened it with a rock earlier. They all look at me as Fry falls just inches from the hole, in awe at my quick, almost inhuman, skill. Jack smiles at me and mutters "cool" as I pick up the blade and look at the blond "your welcome." then head back to the ship, my arm over jacks shoulder, hers around my waist "can you teach me how to do that?" she asks eagerly and I nod "sure, hun." with a smile, despite the fearful and worried look from my mother as we pass her. I don't care about what the blond whore thinks, I found some new friends on this 'trip', even an apprentice. My Dad loved me, even for what I am, but my mother fears it, so she should. She's not on my 'save' list and she knows it.


	3. Darkness

_**HEY GUYS! heres another chapter. hope you enjoy! remember to review for updates, thanks. :)**_

_**JJ**_

When we get back to the ship Will goes to speak with Riddick, but I don't have time for them. Imam told us about the skiff and that we need power cells, so my focus is getting us off this rock. As we walk, Jack beside me, we hear the conversation going on with Will and Shazza. When jack asks if she can talk to Riddick they both say no. I don't know where she got those goggles from, but its cute. She reminds me of a younger me, bitchy, feisty and hates rules. I smile to her as she pouts about not being able to talk to Riddick. She really is an inquisitive girl.

When we reach the site Paris and Fry get the cell in, but as Riddick moves to go into the ship Will asks him to go to look for stuff to patch up the wings "I go with Riddick." Will looks at me wide eyes "I don't think that's a good idea" I give a side smile "I'm a big girl Will, I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Besides, two sets of eyes and hands ate better than one." he looks from Riddick to me and then nods hesitantly. I look past them to see Jack playing tag with the youngest boy, Ali, and smile "Jack!" she looks over and I say "Riddick and I are going to find stuff for repairs. Keep an eye on things, watch Ali and the other kids, ok?" she nods, happy to not be told to stay here and be careful like a kid. I smile and Riddick and I begin to walk and search. Will's eyes watching us with a hint of fear, for me, how sweet!

As we walk he asks "so, am I going to get your name?" I smile and look around "Alessa." he nods and looks to me as we walk "your not afraid of me. Even that kid you hang with got some fear in her." I stop then and look up at him in shock "I can smell the blood. don't worry, I'll keep your girls secret." I nod and smile weakly "thanks, and your right I aint scared of you. So you're a murder, big deal." he chuckles lightly, taking a step closer to me "most people wouldn't be so flippant about that fact." before I know it I'm backed against a wall, Riddick's arms caging me in. I look at him confused as he leans in and sniffs at my neck "never smelt that before" I look into his goggle covered eyes "what?" his lip twitches up as he says "tainted beauty. You've got some big ass blackness in those pretty veins, wonder what put it there?" I quickly push him to the ground while he's off guard and saddle him, holding my blade to his throat "not something I want to share!" suddenly I'm on my back, something digging into my back, Riddick smiling down at me, grabbing my wrist as I swing the blade to his throat "nice reflexes, but you need to be quicker than that princess." I glare slightly as he stands offering me his hand. I go to take it but as I place my hand behind me I feel something soft. I look back and find a small, once white know grey teddy bear. I stand and look at Riddick, teddy in hand "this aint right!" he nods and we walk on. I know kids, they don't just abandon stuff like this, not unless they grew up or had no choice.

When we reach one of the main buildings Riddick looks to the ground, finding some personal items I look through the window of the door, but as I hear a noise I look up and see Jack through the sheet covering the roof. I smile up at her noticing her hairs gone, I shake my head. At the sound of a male voice I look over and see Will, who asks us to follow him back to everyone else. Just then Riddick pulls the sheet off, not at all shocked at seeing Jack. I smile as he walks off and I stay and wait for Jack, as she gets down I rub her head "nice hair cut" she smiles and brushes off my hand. When we get back to the others they all stare at her while I sip at my water "oh, look, it's the winner of the look-a-like contest" before I realize it, I've punched the man in the shoulder, hard enough to make him yelp and rub it in pain. The others look at me as I sip, Jack smiling at me.

When Riddick starts talking about how these people are all dead I look at the teddy bear in my hands "whatever those fuckers are they killed everything on this rock. No exceptions." I say throwing the bear on a near by table for all to see "there fucking right!" Jack says and Will bites "watch your mouth." making me smile at that comment. That is until Imam runs in looking for Ali. I stand quickly, grabbing and run to the coring room. As we get there I take her shoulders hearing a scream "how do I get!" she points nervously over to a hole in the wall "wait here!" I shout. Quickly scurrying through the hole and seeing the young boy being attacked by some bat like creatures, I screech a high pitched loud echoing scream, drawing their attention away from the boy. As they attack me I pull out my blade and manage to slice a few of them as I scream "Ali get out!" just it that moment as the small sharp teeth bite at me theirs a gun shot and I see some of the things heading for Ali when he opens a cupboard to hide in, I start slicing faster and run to him. Lifting the child in my arms as I run outside to the others. We hit the ground hard, Ali clinging to me as the others look on to us then to the bat things fly into the tunnel, away from the light.

As the others do whatever their doing Ali sits in my lap, crying "its ok kiddo, your ok." I stoke his head then look to see jack taking a seat next to us "its my fault, you told me to watch him." I rap an arm around the girl and duck her head under my chin "no Jack, no. nothing is your fault. Your just a kid, besides Ali's fine, see?" he looks over and takes her hand "I am fine Jack, just scared." I smile as I hug the two children Imam coming over "thank you Alessa, Allah has been kind in giving us such a maternal and strong protector for the children." I smile up at him as he walks off to the other boys, its then I actually notice Halley, she walk out of the coring room with Will and the others, her arm clutching Will's as she flirts shamelessly, I shake my head. As I hold the two kids a voice says "he ok?" I look up and see its Riddick, I smile and nod as the two children look at him with a slight fear and intrigue "I noticed the two of you have some bleeding, here." he hands us a small bowl of water and ripped up rags. I smile and take it "thanks Riddick." he nods and walk away, Jack helping me bandage the miner bite marks on Ali and myself.

I stand as I see Will coming out of the skiff, Riddick shaving his head as Will pukes up "you two stay here, in the sun! I'll be right back." I stand as the two children stare after me. We I reach Will I place a hand on his back "hey, you alright?" he wipes his mouth "yeah I'll be fine, thanks Alessa." then he just storms off. I look to Riddick "what's wrong with him?" he shrugs as he wipes the jelly stuff off his shiv "merc junkies, what can I say?" I look at him in shock and shout "Jack, Ali!" I turn to them as they stop playing Halley looking at me to "Riddick's watching you!" they nod and continue with their game. He looks at me in shock "you trust me with the kids?" I shake my head as I walk past him "I trust you to keep them safe, for your own sake." I walk away from him and into the direction of Will, the Merc, as Halley comes up to me "hey baby, listen I wanted to talk to you." I just keep walking "not now" but as she grabs my wrist I slam her into the ground and step over her. Not bothering to look back.

I storm in to Will as he opens up a box "you're a merc junkie?" he looks at me and sighs "aint what you think." I walk over so I'm mere inches from him "then what the fuck is it?" he grabs my hand and pulls it under the back of his shirt, pulling me closer to him, as he tells me how Riddick nearly killed him, how the shiv piece left inside still hurts. I look into his eyes as I feel his hand rest on my hip "I'm not the bad guy Alessa." his face pushes forward, but its me who closes the gap. Crashing my lips down on his, my hand still under his shirt, the other in his hair. His on my hip and neck, pulling me closer to him. As we brake the kiss he rests his head on mine "oh I _really_ like you." I smile until I hear a sickening laugh. We turn and find Halley looking at us "can I have a word with my daughter?" I look at him and sigh, leaving with the blond.

She waits until we're a good distance from everyone as she says "are you insane? He's a cop Alessa. You know what that means!" I carry on walking as I sigh "no, he's not,… he a merc." she grabs my arm and spins me "a Mercenary? that's even worse!" I look to the ground as she says "Alessa I know I'm the worst mother but think about this! What would happen if they found out? If he found out?" I shake my head and answer "they wont unless someone tells them!" I whisper shout. She takes my forearms and looks into my eyes fear hidden there "it shows! It always has. Not everyone is as understanding as Luke was. They'll take you away!" I shake my head and glare "oh, and that would be just terrible for you! How are you meant to pull off your cons without me?" she shakes her head "I'm the first to admit I'm an awful person and a disgrace for a mother, but I love you Alessa, you my little girl. If they find out you know what'll happen." I look at her, I know her motives, but I can see a glint of actual concern in her eyes. For the first time in my life, she's scared for me.


	4. She's the What?

**_hey guys! sorry about the wait and thanks for the reviews! if you want more updates you know what to do! do you like? let me know_**

**_thanks _**

**_Love yas_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As I look into my mothers eyes, searching them, I feel a tug on my arm "Alessa!" I turn and find Jack, pointing to the beginning of the eclipse "we have to go!" she shouts as her and Ali grab my hand both pulling me to the sand cat, Halley not far behind.

As we climb into the sand cat Imam pulls the young boy into him and his other students, while I sit with Jack between my legs, a arm around her waist, who asks where Riddick is, just as Paris tells us to leave him he jumps onto the side and I cant help but laugh at his nervous reply. When we pick Will up I can see the conflict between him and Riddick, he smiles at me as he takes his seat. When we get back to she ship everyone hurry's round, Jack walks a few meters from me as she stares into the fast moving planet "fuck!" I whisper to myself. By the time we get the cells onto the cat its to late, darkness in here and its screaming!

As we start running I shove Jack forward "run!" and she does so, but as her and the others reach safety Riddick, Shazza and I are behind and drop to ovoid the starving creatures. I look into Riddick's goggle covered eyes and only then notice his hand on my waist, he pulled me down quicker than I could drop, but as the quite looms over us I see a pair of legs run past and Jack's voice. I look up to make sure she's safe, but as I do Riddick rolls us from our sides so he's flat above me, pressing me into the ground as the bats fly past him. As I hear Jacks cries for Shazza I close my eyes and cling to Riddick's vest, her pained voice burning my ears. As the sound of Shazza's screams fade Riddick stands and lifts me up "thanks" I say as he guides me to the ship, hand on the curve of my back. When we get there Jack dashes into my arms, raping hers around me as we walk into the ship.

While the others cut through the walls and then seal them I cup Jacks cheeks and examine her "are you ok?" she nods her head lightly, the most feminine thing she's done since we met. I give a small smile and pull her into a hug. I rest my cheek on her head and look to see my barefooted mother smiling at us, not her usual 'you know you want to' smile, but something genuine, with a touch of longing. Its then that I feel a shiver up my spine and look around the room, Riddick and Hassam are missing! When Riddick's deep voice whispers through the darkness for us to keep burning, I feel a chill run through my spine and hold Jack tighter to me, looking to Ali as he clings to Imam. When we see Riddick emerge from the shadows, he falls, blinded by the light, but also followed by a creature. Before the others have a chance to react and fire I jump up, grabbing its body with my sharpened nails and bury my pulsing fangs into its neck, the sticky liquid pouring down my face, it cold, tastes like rotted meat and iron, as I tear out its throat. It falls to the floor lifelessly as the others stare at me in fear and wonder. I go to the convict and touch his arm gently "are you ok?" he smiles and nods "don't you worry about me princess, looks like I underestimated you though." he smiles, then as I take off my under top with out removing my t-shirt they start discussing the fact that light actually hurts these fuckers. I use the white top to clean myself of the blue blood, Jack comes over noticing the few droplets on my green outer top, but that doesn't seem to phase her as she takes my hand with a tight squeeze.

As we seal ourselves into the safety of the next room I sit on a box, Jack holding on to my leg from the floor, rocking slightly, Ali on my knee, curled up in fear. I cant help but notice the stares from Will and Riddick, they know! As the debates break out and Will and Riddick start Halley seems to grow some balls and stands between the two "stop it! Killing each other means we're just like those things! And wont be associated in the same category as them! So grow up." while the quite sets in imam asks if Fry can get us to the skiff and she says "no, but he can." only for Will to jump in "don't forget about Alessa." they look at him in confusion as Halley and myself take a fearful gulp and Jack looks up "what's he talking about?" I just look to her and everyone else "it doesn't matter right now, we just need to get off this death-trap." Fry nods and starts to lead us out.

As we walk out into the deathly night I push Jack and Ali into the centre of our human circle, when the bat thing fly's at us we all duck, thankfully uninjured. When we get to the other ship, we collect all the power and light we have a, making a sled for the cells. I sit helping Jack with the light as Riddick says that these things know our blood, the younger girl and I share a look and I rap an arm around her and smile weakly "don't worry, I've got you." she smiles back with a nod. While the others gather round to look into the darkness I go in search of Will. I find him in the upper deck "Will, we need to talk." he just looks at me and says "oh really, and who am I talking to? Alessa Milligan or,… The Rag-doll Slasher?" I look at him and shake my head "you don't understand. Please Will,…just don't." he looks at me and chuckles "so its true, you really are her." I bow my head with a nod "I know what I did was wrong,…but I'm not sorry." he looks at me then, a look I've seen before on face's of those about to turn on me. I don't bother saying anything else as I walk away, there's no point, because he's a merc and I'm the ultimate prize.

I pass Fry on my way to Riddick, who's thankfully away from the others, standing in a remote, dimly lit corridor. I stand next to him as he looks into the darkness "eight years ago sixteen men were murdered, their throats ripped out, a small homemade rag-doll placed in each of their hands. Authority's couldn't understand why these men where killed, until they looked at the children around them." he turns to me then, his back facing the entrance, blocking us from site "child murders, molesters and abusers. Each one did something evil to someone small and innocent. Maybe the victim of one of these evil sons of bitches decided to fight back, get revenge, maybe it made her black inside, unless it came to kids of course." I look up at him and smile "look who reads the papers!" he smiles back and leans in "I knew there was something about you, something like me. The Rag-doll Slasher! Its an honour." he reaches down and lift my small doll like hand in his large ruff one, then places a sweet kiss on the middle knuckle. I let out a small laugh as he lowers our hands, but doesn't let go. As I look into his eyes and that sly, sweet smile I realize how close we are. Our chests mealy an inch apart, suddenly his lips are on mine, both hands snakes around my waist, securing and lifting me slightly. I respond immediately, one hand clutching his muscular arm and the other pulling his cheek closer. This kiss is nothing like Will's his was sweet and persuasive, while Riddick's is passionate and possessive.

When our tongues surrender and we gasp for breath he smiles "girl like you could make a guy like me fall, princess." I look up at him with a smile, but as I see Ali and Jack setting up with Paris that smile dies. I look up at him and say "I'm not stupid Riddick, I know not all of us are making off this shithole, no way." he looks at me, silently asking for my point "I'll die for them, for her, and if I do I need you to promise me you'll get them out, keep them safe." he seems confused "why me?" I give a side smile and answer "because if anyone's getting off this rock its you. We're killers Riddick, its what we do, but I know a man of promise when I look him in the eye. So I'm asking, will you Richard B Riddick promise protect Jack and Ali, for me?" he seems shocked, but nods "yeah, I promise." I smile at him and lean up, raping my arms around his strong neck and kiss his cheek "thank you Richey" I whisper sincerely and gratefully into his ear, then slide out of his arms and back to the others. I can feel his eyes on me, Will's to as he comes down. That's when I know one of these two rival men wont live through this, and honestly,…I don't think I will eather.

**_review or the boogie monster will come and eat your soul,...and favourate electrical item! FOR THE LOVE OF TECHNOLOGY REVIEW!_**


	5. Running

**_Hey guys! i'm so sorry about the delay but theres been a few problems with my account! its not letting me update some storys for a weird reason! but its letting me update this one now! YAY! Remember to review for more chapters! thanks._**

**_Love ya's _**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

As I rap Jack in the light she smiles at me nervously, Imam already helping Ali and his other ward "Alessa?" I look at her as I secure the lights "yeah Jack?" she has this look on her face, complete curiosity and reluctance "it doesn't matter." I raise an eyebrow and she smiles "really, it can wait." I nod and stand properly, starting to adjust my own lights. As I ready myself Will passes me with a glare, the same glare he's given Riddick since I met him, but I shake it off, only to be shocked as someone takes my hand "hey baby." I turn to the blonde, now wearing some trainers that belonged to Shazza in place of her heals, that are slightly to big "Halley…" but before I can say anything she hugs me. Her arms are slim and fit around my neck snugly. Stunned is one word for my reaction, as I just stand there for a second, not sure of what to do. Hesitantly I rap my arms around her waist and she tightens her hold, I cant remember the last time she hugged me, really I cant! I'm not sure she ever has, my Dad hugged me all the time, but never Halley. When she pulls back I see the tears in her eyes and she smiles, one hand tracing the pearly fang around my neck "he married me for you, ya'know. He loved you so much." she looks up into my eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't more like him. I'm so sorry baby." I cant close my mouth or say a word as she kisses my cheek and walks away. I stare at her, on the other side of the sled and fiddle with the pendant. That cant be what I think it was,…can it? Was she really,…saying goodbye?

This is it, here we go and I have to say I'm a little scared. The idea of being eaten isn't that appealing if you know what I mean. Just before we head into the darkness Riddick turns to me his sliver shined eyes glistening and give a firm nod, and I give him the same one back. A silent understanding between two killers, basically he's our guide and our muscle and I'm the blade in his back pocket. We give a slow jog into the night, but the strange clicking and other sounds around us are more that nerve-racking. When the first torch goes out I don't think much of it, until I hear Jack ask us to wait and she goes to get the fallen torch "Jack! Get your ass back here!" I shout at her but then as the clicking nears everything blurs, gunshots, panicked voices. As Imam grabs Jack just before I get to her, taking her in my arms "are you ok? Are you hurt?" after I realize she's fine I smack her on the head "don't scare me like that!" and take her into a hug, Paris scurries away and the lights go out. The idiot disengaged the generator. As the blackness covers us I see Paris with his lighter and cover Jacks eyes as he illuminate the scavenging beasts around him.

As we quickly start to break out the flares a feel a presence to my back, not a good one, but before I can attack someone else intervenes. I can hear the ribbing of flesh and the gushing of blood. The moment the green light burn's though the darkness I look up and see the person that interceded with the starving creature "Halley?" I question in disbelief, blood liquid running down her chins and staining her dress as she spits it out in disgust "oh god that's revolting!" she say's after another spit and I hear a giggle from beneath me, realizing I'm still crouched protectively over Jack. We stand as Halley wipes furiously at her mouth "thanks." I say sheepishly and she smiles. As I look around I see that everyone's intact, but Paris and I cant say I'll morn for him. When I look over to Riddick I see him glancing at Jack then looks to me, his eyes holding something like concern.

We can do nothing but carry on and as we walk we realize we've crossed our own tracks and everyone starts yelling at Riddick "Shut up!" I yell and they do, I walk to the other killers side and ask "Richey? What is it?" I can feel the dagger from Will at the nickname I've used. As we listen to why we circled he says going ahead would be risky with the girl bleeding, I instantly still "what are talking about there not cut!" Will stats as he looks over Fry, Halley and myself "not them, her!" he says looking to Jack and I quickly walk over to her as Fry snaps at her "Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" I shove Fry and take a sobbing Jack into my arms "don't worry Jackie, I got you. I got you." I hum to her as the others realize I was already informed "you knew?" Will shouts and I snarl to him "yeah I knew! So fucking what? She's my concern not yours." and Riddick steps in "they've had their noise open for her since we left the ship." I look at him and seeing that he didn't rat us out for amusement but because we cant keep her safe with just the two of us. Safety in numbers. As Will and Fry argue and he says how his life isn't worth anything he looks at me and I don't look away in shame, why should I? I never lied about who I am, just didn't bring up my past. As he tells us how Fry was going to kill us Imam intervenes and Will starts to verbally attack her I look at Riddick, Jack in the safety of my arms and he gives an apologetic look.

As Riddick and Johns,…huh. Johns? When did I start calling him that? Anyway as they walk ahead Ali, Imam, the other kid and Fry are close to the front of the sled, Jack and I nearing the back, Halley by the middle "I know what you are!" the girl beside me whispers, I look at her in shock "I heard you and Riddick earlier" as the sled slows slightly she says "when I first heard about the Rag-doll Slasher I was so impressed, she was my idle!" she looks up at me and smiles "you still kind of are." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding at her smile "thanks Jackie" she nods and we carry on. That is until the fight brakes out and Fry demands we run back "Richey!" I shout trying to run forward, but Halley grabs me by the waist and pulls me with the others. When the flare ahead dies and all sounds of warfare stop so do we. As we search the darkness fry walks into a body, everyone immediately backs off, except me. The instant I see him I run on impulse "Richey!" I gasp as I fly into him, my arms loop tightly around his neck, my thighs clamping onto his waist, as he holds me to him with one arm around my waist and whispers into my ear "its ok princess, I'm okay" I nod into his neck as I slide down from him.

As he says how we shouldn't go back to the ship, how Johns is dead, Jack whimpers "we're all going to die out here!" Riddick goes to her and says "don't you cry for Johns. don't you dare." he looks at me as he passes and leans in, all eyes on him for his statement to Jack "I'm a man of my word." he says simply and carries on. I look to Jack and realize that that Johns was going to do something, something the Rag-doll Slasher would make a reappearance for, something that meant Riddick had to kill him. No I wont morn him either, not now.

We're in the canyon now, running, Jack between us, Riddick pulling at the cells, the blue blood rain and bodies falling from above. Running for our lives, but when Suleiman gets bitten we stop, all except Riddick that is. When I hear Jack scream I run over with my light, but the monster is moving to quickly for me to get a good attack angle so Fry and I wave our light at the beast in hopes of saving my young ward. When it knocks Fry and myself to the ground I quickly pull Jack to me as she sobs "I got you, I got you. Your okay." I look past the frightened girl and see Riddick empty the swine of its innards. We move forward, persistent to get off the hellhole, but then the rain starts and we hide near some rocks, fighting to keep our lights alive. In less than a moment a creature pulls Suleiman from the ground and higher than any of us can reach, carted off to his death. As we run for the hiding place Riddick discovered I see Ali to far from the light, but before I or Riddick have a chance to save him another scavenger drops behind him quickly stealing the boy from us "Ali!" Imam and I shout after him, but its to late. Jack takes my hand, pulling me to the hideout, what we didn't expect was for Riddick to seal us in from the other side.

When jack says with a sigh "he's not coming back is he?" I look to her and answer "yes he is! He made me a promise." and Fry laughs "you really think he'll keep it?" I glare at her "he killed Johns for it!" they look at me in confusion "Baby, if you say he's coming back, then I believe you." Jack nods "me to!" and we wait in silence. As the lights burn out we see glowing bugs above us and I smile "huh? Never thought I'd be so happy to be in a bug covered cave." and we start putting them into the bottles. As Fry leaves to get Riddick I hold Jack to me, waiting and saying in my own head 'he's coming, he's coming! He promised!' as I cling to her.

**_Review for Riddick and Updates!_**


End file.
